Kodiak and Dusty
by Sonic. Kodiak and Balto fan
Summary: A Kodiak and Dusty story.


chapter 1

It was seven in the morning and Kodiak had led Dusty and the rest of the sled dogs into Nome right on time.

"Kodi, you haven't been late once yet delivering the mail." stated Dusty. "I know I try to do my best, and I have a good team too." replied Kodiak as he turned around and looked at Dusty.

The musher took the mail into the post office and then came out to take the reins off of the sled dogs.

''Good work out there today.'' said the musher as rubbed Kodiak on the head after taking the reins off of all the sled dogs.

The musher took the sled around to the side of the post office, and then walked back into the post office to talk to the postmaster.

"Well I am going to go to the shed now, I didn't get enough sleep last night." yawned Ralph as he sleepishly walked back to the shed were the sled dogs were kept. "What about you Kirby?" asked Kodiak. "I think I will join Ralph, when he did get to sleep he kept me awake with his loud snoring." replied Kirby the former sled dog leader.

"Alright then what about you Dusty?" asked Kodiak as he started to walk away from the post office. "I think I will just go with you." replied Dusty as she walked along side Kodiak. "Ok, but first, YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME." shouted Kodiak as he ran away from Dusty through the crowded street's of Nome.

Kodiak ran towards the veterinarian and then ran down the side of it and turned his head around to see Dusty hot on his trail. Kodiak ran around the veterinarian and then ran onto another building's porch but Dusty was still close behind him.

Kodiak slowed down a little to let Dusty catch up and when Dusty was close enough Kodiak quickly stopped and ran in the opposite direction and Dusty went right past him.

Just then, Kodiak had an idea and ran towards the post office. Kodiak turned around and saw that Dusty was a little way behind him now so quickly darted into the post office and hid behind a crate of apples that were leaning on the bench that the post master stood behind and laid down with his ears back quietly so Dusty wouldn't find him.

Soon after Kodiak had hidden Dusty walked into the post office looking for Kodiak. Dusty looked around but couldn't see Kodiak anywhere so walked out of the post office to look for Kodiak somewhere else.

Kodiak watched Dusty leave, and then got out of his hiding place and carefully walked towards the door. Kodiak saw Dusty walking towards the shed so quietly followed behind her hopping that she wouldn't look back or she would see him.

Dusty walked into the shed but the only ones who were in the shed were Kirby and Ralph and they were sleeping so Dusty decided to let them sleep and looked for Kodiak somewere else. Dusty was nearly at the shed door and Kodiak was still walking up to the shed when he saw Dusty about to walk out. Kodiak quickly ran away to the left but Dusty just saw him and gave chase.

Kodiak ran between two buildings and hid under a crate and a shortly after Dusty was right next to him but had no idea that he was under the crate she was standing beside until he quickly moved out from under the crate and pounced on her.

"Argh!" screamed Dusty from fright. "Hello." said Kodiak as he got off of her. "Oh it's you Kodi you scared me." replied Dusty as she got up and looked at Kodiak who was smiling at her. "Grr, I will get you for that." growled Dusty playfully and she pushed Kodiak over with her front paws.

Kodiak quickly got back up and ran past Dusty giving her a quick lick on the cheek.

"Hey come back here you." said Dusty as she ran after Kodiak.

By the time Dusty had ran out of the ally Kodiak was out of sight so Dusty walked towards the end of town heading towards the boat were Balto lived looking for Kodiak when someone jumped on her from the side. Dusty opened her eyes to see Kodiak standing above her.

"I win again." said Kodiak as he got off of Dusty again. "Ok you win I am too tired to run any more." said Dusty. "Ok I am going to my dad do you want to come?" asked Kodiak. "Alright." replied Dusty as she and Kodiak walked side by side to the boat that Balto lived at.

* * *

**This is my first Romance story so tell my what you think so far.**


End file.
